Yakimochi no Kotae
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: Tetsuya tak membalas pesan, tak mau pulang bersama, terus menghindarinya, bahkan Akashi pun harus tertohok mendengar pernyataan dari Tetsuya. Midorima sebagai pihak luar pun kena batunya. Ada apa sebenarnya? AkaKuro. Dedicated for Lylika's birthday. RnR onegaishimasu.


**Yakimochi no Kotae**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Yakimochi no Kotae © Akashitetsuya3 a.k.a Arisu**

 **Pair: Akashi x Kuroko**

 **Warning: Typo(s), OOCness (terutama Kuroko), Highschool!Teikou, berusaha membuat fluff tapi kenapa malah begini /ngesot. Ngomong-ngomong disini bebas mau anggap Ore!Aka atau Boku!Aka. mau bilang Oreshi tapi si doi /?/ manggil pake nama depan, mau bilang Bokushi juga masa Bokushi bisa galau /apah/**

 **Dedicated for** _ **Lilyka**_ **a.k.a Chika's Birthday**

 **Don't Like Don't Read….**

 _A Solution For Jelaousy_

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini saja."

Cukup dengan satu kalimat, semua anggota klub basket SMU Teikou langsung pergi berganti pakaian, tak terkecuali para _Kiseki no Sedai_. Saat ini mereka tengah berdiri di hadapan _locker_ masing-masing. Midorima masih mengecek ponsel, Murasakibara menyantap kudapan seperti bisaa, sedangkan Aomine dan Kise masih berebut minuman.

"Maaf Tetsuya, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu, ada latihan" seru Akashi sambil mengancingkan pakaiannya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Akashi menoleh. Aomine, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara masih berkutat dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ia baru sadar kalau Kuroko sudah menghilang.

" _Are_? Kuroko _cchi_ sudah pulang duluan?"

"Tumben sekali Tetsu tidak pulang bersamamu."

Si kapten langsung mengambil tasnya. "Entahlah, mungkin Ia sedang tidak enak badan. Aku duluan", pamitnya. Ia langsung menutup pintu.

Padahal sebenarnya si rambut merah turut penasaran.

.

Seusai mengerjakan tugasnya, Akashi langsung mengambil ponselnya. Ia langsung menuju menu _email_. Ia pun menulis alamat surel Kuroko dan menulis pesannya.

" _Kenapa pulang duluan?_ "

Akashi membuka buku pelajarannya sambil menunggu balasan.

15 menit berlalu. Ponselnya tidak menunjukkan pertanda adanya _email_ masuk.

" _Tetsuya sedang tidak enak badan?_ ", Akashi kembali mengiriminya pesan.

Akashi menutup bukunya. Sudah dua puluh menit, tetapi masih tidak ada balasan. Ia mulai mengemas buku pelajaran untuk besok.

" _Kalau ada apa-apa jang lupa ceritakan padaku ya, selamat malam Tetsuya_ ".

Krik.

 _Mungkin Ia memang tidak enak badan atau jangan-jangan Ia sudah tidur_ , pikirnya.

 **.**

Keesokan harinya Kuroko masih belum membalas _email_ dari Akashi. Sebenarnya Akashi berniat mendatangi kelas Kuroko saat istirahat nanti, sayangnya Ia dan Midorima harus mengikuti rapat Dewan Siswa. Ya, kegiatan Dewan Siswa kini semakin padat sehubungan dengan _event_ lomba drama antar kelas. Mau tidak mau kesempatan mereka berbicara hanya saat latihan basket nanti.

.

"Sekarang kita membentuk _double team_. Aku, Tetsuya dan Shintarou masuk di tim A, sedangkan Daiki, Ryouta dan Atsushi masuk di tim B", komandonya.

"Tidak, aku mau satu tim dengan Aomine-kun" Kuroko membantah.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin melihatmu mencoba memfokuskan operan ke _shooting guard_ " seru Akashi.

"Tapi kan Aomine-kun itu **cahaya** ku".

Akashi menakkan alis kirinya sedikit. Ia merasa tertohok mendengar pernyataan barusan. Apalagi sepertinya kekasihnya ini sengaja menekankan kata **cahayaku** pada perkataannya tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?", Akashi memperpanjang perdebatannya.

" _Maa, maa,_ Akashi _cchi_ mengalah sekali yaaa~? Supaya latihannya cepat selesai. Aku ada latihan drama sehabis ini~" sahut Kise mencoba menengahi.

"Hoo maksudmu latihan ini menyita waktumu? Dan kau mencoba memerintahku?" Akashi langsung _badmood_.

Si rambut pirang memohon ampun kepada si emperor. Kuroko tetap mempertahankan argumennya untuk masuk tim B.

.

"Tetsuya, hari ini jangan pulang duluan. Kita pulang bersama" Akashi tidak membiarkan Kuroko kabur lagi seperti kemarin.

"Hari ini aku ada latihan", belum sempat Kuroko menghilang Akashi terlebih dahulu menahan tangannya.

"Akan kutunggu sampai selesai."

"Aku latihan sampai jam empat pagi, Akashi-kun pulang saja duluan."

"Kau mau latihan atau _clubbing_? Yang begadang itu hanya pemeran utama saja. Lagipula drama kelasmu kan 'Serigala dan Gadis Bertudung Merah'".

"Akashi-kun meremehkanku. Aku mendapat peran sebagai pemeran utama."

"Suaramu kurang lantang untuk menjadi gadis bertudung merah."

"Tampangku garang, aku pantas mendapat peran sebagai serigala."

"Mana ada serigala yang langsung mendesah begitu lidahnya dimainkan sebentar saja?"

Semburat merah mulai muncul di kedua pipi Kuroko. Si _baby blue_ mulai kesal, sepertinya mulai kehabisan kata. Akashi menyeringai pelan.

"Tetapi aku tampan" – _hoo masih berani melawan rupanya_.

"Tidak, kau tidak tampan–"

Belum sempat Kuroko membalas, Akashi mendekatkan telinganya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"–tapi kau manis."

"!?" tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kuro-chin~ kau dicari teman sekelasmu. Katanya latihan dimulai sebentar lagi~" _cih, mengganggu saja._

Dengan kecepatan 20 _mach_ Kuroko langsung menghilang dari pandangan.

 _Sial, aku kehilangan dia!_ Akashi merutuk dalam hati.

.

"Aomine-kun, tolong ambilkan minumku" pinta Kuroko pada saat diberikan waktu istirahat.

Aomine yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah botol minuman Kuroko, langsung mengoper botol minuman isotonic itu kepada si empunya. Kuroko langsung menerimanya, pun meneguknya pula.

"….Oi Kuroko" terdengar suara panggilan.

Kuroko menoleh ke kanan, ternyata Midorima.

Kuroko tak merespon, Ia kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Kulihat sepertinya kau dan Akashi sedang bertengkar _nanodayo_. Bukannya aku penasaran, tetapi sebenarnya apa yang terkadi di antara kalian berdua _nodayo_?" Midorima bertanya panjang lebar.

Kuroko tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"bu-bukannya aku peduli, tetapi kuharap kalian berdua cepatlah baikan nanodayo" Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya.

Tanpa memperdilikannya Kuroko angsung pergi dari tempat itu. Perkataan si hijau benar-benar hanya dianggap angin lalu. Kacamata sang _number one shooter_ serasa retak. Tadi… benar dia dianggap patung sama Kuroko? _Plis,_ mengabaikan orang itu tugas Midorima. Kenapa malah sekarang dia yang dapat kacang? Midorima merasa harga dirinya telah hanyut bersama dengan pusaran air kloset.

Tak jauh dari tempat Midorima berdiri, Akashi memperhatikan mereka berdua.

.

Kuroko menutup pintu _locker_ nya, sekarang saatnya Ia kembali ke kelas untuk–

"Mau kemana, Tetsuya?" tak ada suara pintu dibuka. Akashi tiba-tiba saja muncul tepat di hadapannya.

Kuroko berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Aku mau latihan drama. Lagipula itu kan bukan urusan Akashi-kun aku melakukan apa saja."

Baru saja Kuroko hendak pergi, Akashi terlebih dahulu menubruknya ke pintu _locker_ itu dan menggenggam kedua lengan bawahnya. "Tetsuya benar-benar menghindariku belakangan ini. Ada apa sebenarnya, hm?" Akashi melembutan nada bicaranya.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Akashi mengeratkan kedua tangannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menggigit cuping telinga si biru muda, "jawaban yang tidak jujur akan mendapatkan hukuman, bukan?"

"He-hentikan…." Kuroko menggeliat, antara sakit dan candu yang menyapanya.

Akashi tak menurut, Ia kembali menatap wajah Kuroko dan membelai pipi kanannya. "Biar kutebak, apa karena belakangan ini Shintarou dan aku semakin sering bersama?"

Kuroko terkejut sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya secara perlahan.

"Tidak apa-apa diantara kami. Sudah kubilang, kan? Hanya Tetsuya yang ada di mataku. Selalu."

"Tapi belakangan ini kulihat Akashi-kun dan Midorima-kun terlalu menempel. Rasanya dadaku sesak. Aku cemburu", Akashi tersenyum simpul. Rasanya lucu sekali saat kekasihnya ini mendeklarasikan kecemburuan sementara wajahnya tetap datar-datar saja, nada suaranya pun monoton pula.

"Tetsuya tampak kekanakan saat cemburu" tukasnya.

"Akashi-kun…"

Akashi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya sebelum akhirnya Ia mengecup daerah di antara kedua sangkar _aquamarine_ miliknya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk panggil nama kecilku sejak kita mulai jadian? Tak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Shintarou. Harus berapa ciuman yang kuberikan agar Tetsuya mau percaya kepadaku?"

"Se-Seijuurou-kun–"

Belum sempat Kuroko menuntaskan kalimatnya, Akashi terlebih dahulu membungkamnya. Ia mengecup bibir ranum milik _baby blue_ itu, merasakan aroma vanilla kesukaannya. Kuroko menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan kepadanya. Perlahan-lahan Kuroko memberikan tempat agar bisa diakses lebih oleh heterokromia itu.

"Anggap saja itu sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah membuatmu cemburu" Akashi melepaskan ciumannya.

Kuroko sedikit kecewa. Sebenarnya Ia baru saja berharap lebih. Akashi langsung mengacak-acak surai _baby blue_ miliknya.

"Kita lanjutkan ini Sabtu malam besok. Akan kuladeni sampai Tetsuya merasa _puas_ , bila perlu sampai fajar" serunya sambil sedikit menyeringai.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya, dan akhirnya mengangguk perlahan tanda setuju.

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung menggenggam tangan kiri Kuroko. Jari-jari mereka saling berpagutan.

"Mau kutraktir _vanilla milkshake_?" tawarnya sambil tersenyum lembut khas miliknya.

Kuroko membalas senyumannya, dan mengangguk dengan semangat.

.

.

.

"….aku benci Seijuurou-kun", sela Kuroko saat mereka berjalan berdampingan.

Akashi tertawa sejenak, Ia mempererat genggamannya.

"Ya, ya. Aku juga sangat mencintai Tetsuya", balasnya.

-END-

 **A/N 1: ABAIKAN SAJA. INI 100% CURHATAN. Jadi seharusnya saya ngetik ini dari jauh jauh hari biar ga telat kek gini. Dan saya BENER BENER NIAT ngetik ini kemarin malam. Tapi sialnya jadwal pelajaran saya tiba tiba diubah seenak jidat menyebabkan esok harinya (tadi pagi) saya jadi ulangan biologi-kimia-matematika peminatan berturut-turut. Pls 12 jam pelajaran dengan 6 diantaranya ulangan…. Saya bener bener pengen bunuh diri tadi. Saya selesai KBM jam setengah 6 terus lanjut latihan drama dan baru pulang sekitar setengah 9. Terus langsung ngebut ngetik jadi gomen banget kalo banyak typo. Saya buru-buru karena tugas sejarah dan minta dikelonin juga.**

 **A/N 2: jadi ide ini baru saya dapetin beberapa waktu lalu, pas latihan lomba drama antar kelas September besok. Ini proses pembuatannya banyak memakan korban (bentakan dan kacangan /?/ dan death glare-an)buat mereka mereka yang mengganggu konsentrasi saya memikirkan plot /egois/ Btw di drama kelas saya berperan ganda. Pertama jadi dubber semua chara cowo (suara saya maco sih www /apa) yang kedua jadi pemain gitar waktu nyanyi bareng entar di ending pas di panggung /terus/ IYA SAYA SOK BANGET BUAT FANFIC PADAHAL NGAPALIN CHORD AJA BELOM /LOMPATINDAH/**

 **A/N 3: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAH LOVE CHIKA~~~ GOMEN POST NYA TELAT. SETIDAKNYA MASIH TANGGAL 26 KAN HAHAHAHA /MAKSA/ INI GUE POST NYA NYURI NUNGGU ANIKI PULANG NGAJAR GARA GARA ABIS KUOTA /NANGIS/ TADI PAGI PAS GUE NGUCAPIN KE ELO JUGA NYURI WIFI SEKOLAH /GAMODAL/ GOMEN BANGET TELATTTT. GBU, WYATB, MAKIN MASO, DUUUH CHARA FAV DAN OTEPE KITA SAMA SEMUA :**** SEMOGA OTEPE KITA BAIK AKAKURO, KARUNAGI, RIVAEREN, DAN KAPAL KAPAL LAINNYA MELAJU SEMAKIN KENCANG MUAHHH.**

 **Azem lah A/N saya hampir satu halaman. Mind to review?**

 **Danke,**

 **Arisu**


End file.
